L'amour est un sentiment illogique
by Celebrath
Summary: Ça fait un mois, deux semaines, deux jours, une heure et trente et une minute que Lucy ne l'a pas invoqué... Loki commence vraiment à penser n'importe quoi... Quand va-t-elle l'invoquer? Résumé pourri, Loki x Lucy.


_« Dès que tu es arrivée, j'ai su que tu étais différente des autres filles et aussi d'elle... surtout d'elle... _

_Mais je ne voulais pas y croire, ça me faisait peur, pour moi, vous étiez tous pareil, vous les constellationnistes... Mais plus j'apprenais à te connaître, plus je te faisais confiance, même si je n'en avais pas envie. _

_Puis après, je sus que c'était proche, ma mort, ma disparition... Alors, je te faisais de petites allusions dessus. Au début tu ne comprenais pas, « Encore une de tes techniques pour conclure avec les femmes? ! », je ne te contredisais pas, je ne voulais pas que tu comprennes, mais je voulais aussi que tu comprennes. Je ne voulais pas que tu me sauves, mais je le voulais... Alors, quand j'ai disparu, toute la guilde m'a cherché, toi aussi évidemment... Surtout toi. _

_Et tu m'as sauvé, je ne le voulais pas, je le voulais, tu l'as fait... Pour cela, je te protégerais et resterais toujours à tes côtés... Ton existence permettait de faire survivre la mienne, ton sourire permet d'illuminer mon cœur et de sourire à mon tour, tes beaux yeux chocolats font danser mon cœur, tu me fais vivre et tu me rends heureux sans même t'en rendre compte. Ce n'est pas juste ta magie qui me fait subsister, mais aussi ton être en entier... _

_J'étais, je suis, je serais toujours amoureux de toi. _

_Je te le dis toutes les rares fois où tu m'appelles. Mais bien évidemment, tu ne me prends pas au sérieux... Je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un comme je t'aime toi, je me sens gêné rien qu'à l'idée de te le dire sérieusement... Donc je préfère te le dire d'une manière non sérieuse, mais en le pensant de tout mon être. _

_Mais tu m'appelles trop rarement, les seules fois où tu m'appelles, c'est pour combattre... et encore, tu préfères appeler quelqu'un d'autres que moi ! Pourquoi m'appelles-tu, si peu de fois ? ! Plue, tu l'invoques tout le temps ! Je sais qu'il consomme moins de magie, mais... Deviendrais-je jaloux d'un chien ? Si s'en est un... il m'arrive d'avoir des doutes... Quoi qu'il en soit, appelle-moi plus souvent ! _

_De toutes façons, tu préfères rester avec Natsu et Grey... J'ai vu comment tu les regardais ! À moins que ce soit mon imagination... Raaah ! Voilà ! Tu me rends jaloux de mes potes ! Mais j'en suis sûre, tu n'as d'yeux que pour eux ! Mais moi, je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi... Plus les jours passent, moins j'apprécie Natsu et Grey, plus je les déteste, à cause de toi ! Mais je n'en montre rien, c'est un peu idiot aussi, ce sont des membres de Fairy Tail, comme moi, de plus, ils ont toujours été mes amis, rien ne changera ça... Mais je t'aime, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir autant de sentiments bizarres et contradictoires. _

_Je t'aime ma Lucy... »_

Ça fait exactement, un mois, trois jours, onze heures et cinquante-deux minutes que tu ne m'as pas appelé... J'ai eu la flemme de compter les secondes, car mon manque de toi n'a commencé qu'une minute après que je sois retourné dans mon monde... D'ailleurs, je crois qu'on dit... cinquante-trois minutes... que quand deux personnes en vie sont séparées, il suffit qu'elles lèvent la tête et qu'elles se disent qu'elles sont toujours sous le même ciel, dans le même monde pour être moins triste... Mais ça ne s'applique même pas à nous ! Je suis dans un autre monde que le tien... Cinquante-quatre, cinquante-cinq, cinquante-six... Et si... et si j'allais dans ton monde par mes propres moyens ? J'ai assez de magie pour tenir deux ans dans ton monde tout seul comme un grand, alors... rien que quelques petites minutes... cinquante-sept... les minutes me semblent si longue sans toi... Je me demande combien de fois je me suis dit de venir à l'improviste ce mois-ci... Mais le pire est que je ne l'ai pas fait... Cinquante-huit, cinquante-neuf... Un mois, trois jours et douze heures...

Un mois et quatre jours...

Un mois et une semaine...

Un mois et deux semaines...

Un mois, deux semaines, deux jours, une heure et trente et une minute... Les autres esprits commencent à s'inquiéter de mon état... D'après eux, j'ai l'air... triste... Non mais ils sont sérieux ? ! Ça fait un mois, deux semaines, deux jours, une heure et trente et- trente-deux minutes que ma dulcinée ne m'a pas appelé !

Cette fois-ci c'est décidé ! J'y vais, pour rassurer les autres esprits... et pour moi-même, surtout pour moi... Mais... et si elle dormait ? Et si elle étais sous la douche ? Et si elle n'avait pas envie de me voir ?... Mais peut-être qu'au contraire, qu'elle a besoin de moi ! Qu'elle est en danger, qu'elle est dans l'incapacité de m'appeler... Non, je l'aurais sentis... Peut-être est-elle morte ? ! ... Mais qu'est-ce que je suis bête... J'aurais sentis mon contrat se rompre... Mais je ne l'ai pas sentis pour Karen... En même temps j'étais dans le monde des humains et assez affaiblis... Et même, les autres esprits -nombreux- de ma douce m'aurais prévenu...

Raah ! Allez j'y vais !

J'activai ma magie, je devins de plus en plus lumineux, puis tous s'arrêta. Hein ?

« Ouvre-toi ! Porte du lion, Leo ! »

Et c'est ainsi que je m'illuminai de nouveau pour me retrouver devant celle qui a volé mon cœur depuis tant de temps. Avant même qu'elle ait le temps de dire « Ouf » je me jetai sur elle, enfin façon de parler, en faite, je m'agenouillai devant elle, pris sa main et lui fis un baisemain.

-Ma dulcinée, nous sommes vraiment des âmes sœurs, j'étais justement en train de venir lorsque tu m'as appelé, la force de notre amour m'étonnera toujours. Mais il est si intense que même dans un monde différent nous av-

Elle ne me laissa pas finir... En même temps je crois qu'il aurait fallu très longtemps pour me laisser finir...

-Loki calme-toi... Soupira-t-elle un peu rougissante.

Je la regardai tendrement, amoureusement, toujours agenouiller et tenant toujours sa douce main dans la mienne. Elle était si belle, ses joues qui se coloraient de rouge de plus en plus foncé au fur et à mesure que je la fixais, ses longs cheveux blonds, ses grands yeux chocolats, ses lèvres roses, son pyjama rose... Son pyjama rose ? !

-On est où là ? Demandais-je en me relevant un peu surpris.

D'ailleurs c'est bizarre... Personne ne nous a attaqué pour le moment... D'habitude elle ne m'appelle que lorsqu'elle a besoin de force majeure... Une petite pièce, un bureau, un lit, -où elle étais assise- une table basse, une fenêtre...

-Dans ma chambre.

Je la regardai de nouveau, plantant mon regard dans le sien.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé ? Bien que cela soit loin de me déplaire au contraire...

Lucy devint aussi que les cheveux d'Erza. Elle commença à bafouiller, d'ailleurs elle remarqua ma main tenant toujours la sienne, ce qui la fit rougir encore plus -oui c'était possible- et moi, ce qui élargit mon sourire apparut quelques instants plus tôt. Elle lâcha ma main qu'elle s'était mise à tenir sans même s'en rendre compte, se calma un peu et tenta de me donner une explication valable.

-Je... Tu... Tu... Tu manquais à la guilde !

Mon sourire s'élargit encore plus, je me demande si elle s'est rendu compte de la stupidité de ses paroles ? Sans vouloir être méchant.

-Ce n'est pas plutôt à toi que je manquais ? À moins que toute la guilde soit cachée sous ton lit ou dans ton placard...

Elle redevint encore plus rouge que les cheveux d'Erza -pourtant bien rouge- et ne répondis rien en se contentant de baisser la tête pour regarder le sol.

Tiens il est beau le parquet... Ce n'est pas comme ci elle le voyait presque tous les jours...

Je laissai échapper un rire. Puis, elle releva la tête d'un coup.

-C'est bon t'as gagné... Te moque pas...

Bon, à mon tour de rougir un peu... Mais rien qu'un peu... De plus c'est moi qui avait dit ça... Mais je m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle me réponde ça. Bon, maintenant, il y a une ambiance lourde d'embarras... Et si je lui disais sérieusement tout ? ...

-Lucy ?

Elle releva la tête vers moi et répondit timidement « Oui ? ».

-Euh... (Voilà je bloque !) ... (Allez ! Sérieux ! Sérieux ! ... Ce sera plus simple si je ne le dis pas sérieusement, mais qu'on sente que c'est sérieux, non ?) Tous les autres esprits étaient inquiets, j'étais si triste que tu ne m'aies pas appelé...

Lucy me regarda interrogatrice, donc je continuai sérieusement.

-Tu sais, tu n'as pas besoin de raison particulière de m'appeler, invoque-moi quand tu veux... Pas seulement pour combattre...

Elle hocha la tête, avec une lueur dans les yeux. J'y vais jusqu'au bout ! Je repris mon souffle et attrapai mon courage, le serrant fort contre mon coeur.

-Tu sais que... Je t'aime après tout...

Bizarrement, ça ne fait pas sérieux... Mais, voilà j'ai fini dans un petit sourire timide ! Là cela a fait plus d'effet que quand je le dis d'une manière non sérieuse, bien que ce soit vrai. Je vis Lucy m'observer fixement dans les yeux un tout petit peu rougissante, ne disant rien, comme ci elle attendait quelque chose... Alors, je me penchai vers elle, lui souleva le menton, lui souffla « Je t'aime, Lucy » avant de l'embrasser tendrement, au bout d'un moment elle participa elle aussi... Elle me répond ! Alors, j'en profitais... Mais, car je veux partir d'une manière assez classe et qui fait réfléchir, je retournai dans le monde des esprits en scintillant, sans mettre fin au baiser, jusqu'à ce que je ne sois plus dans le monde des humains.

Dans le monde des esprits, je me relevai -oui, car je me suis penché pour...- et repartit vaquer à mes occupations un petit sourire aux lèvres en tentant d'imaginer la réaction de Lucy, m'imaginant sa nuit : allait-elle dormir ? Si oui, allait-elle rêver de moi ?

Que se passera-t-il la prochaine fois qu'elle m'invoquera ? En fin de compte ça en valait la peine d'attendre un mois, une semaine et... oh ! J'sais plus !

Bonne nuit ma douce...


End file.
